Not the Best Family Members
by waveringphoenix
Summary: A quick thought and parody on the over used Naruto is a Uchiha, with a slight twist.


A/N: Just wanted to write a quick Naruto fic, I don't know how good it is, I'm not really a humor/Parody writer, but tell me what yea think!

Family Drama

* * *

Naruto awoke on the first day of being a 'true' genin. He was so excited! Suddenly the door bell rang, surprised, Naruto fell off the bed and let out a loud groan. "This better be important!" He pulled off his cap with a quick violent motion and stood up. The doorbell rang again and Naruto ran to the door. Opening the door a peak he saw the Hokage, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Old Man?!" His tone so loud his words echoed down the hall of the apartment complex.

"Naruto, I see I'm sorry I disturbed you so early, but I just wanted to speak to you, may I come inside?" The Hokage waved a hand toward the apartment room.

"Oh, yea, sorry old man." Naruto felt his skin heat up but hid his blush with a shake of his blonde mop of hair and a wild hand gesture. "So, what did you want to tell me?" He started 'cooking' his 'breakfast', boiling a pot of water, and opening up an instant ramen cup.

The Hokage exhaled a breathe, "Well, I think you should finally know…that you have a bloodline limit and not just any bloodline limit…You and Sasuke Uchiha are brothers."

"What?!" Naruto's scream shattered the windows in his house. In his moment of stunned disbelief he dropped the hot boiling pot of water on his foot. "Crap!" He roared, cursing under his breath, and hopping on one foot to blow on the other foot.

The Hokage sighed, and Naruto could barely just hear him mutter, "I knew I should have not told him that…"

Naruto was still hyperventilating when the Hokage finally took his leave, shocked, and slightly horrified.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was quite extatic, she was going to the Academy for the last time today. She didn't know if she should be sad that she might not see Sasuke-kun again, but her inner self yelled that true love would always prevail. Feeling a bit more confident, she brushed her hair ten more timed, a bit of vanity never hurt anyone right, and walked down the hall to the dining room. Her mother had already set up breakfast but Sakura was half tempted to skip, _Sasuke-kun doesn't want a fat girlfriend!_ She waved a hand at her suddenly heated cheeks. The doorbell rang loudly.

"Could you get that Sakura dear?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" Sakura walked past the kitchen and into the greeting room, her parents weren't rich but they had a lovely house, and opened the door. Staring at her was Hokage-sama! _Maybe he's finally realized Sasuke and I are meant to be together!_ She ignored that thought for the moment and stood straighter and bowed deeply. "Hokage-sama!" Sakura tried not to bite her lip from the chill she received just standing by the man.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno, would you ever so mind if I came in? I have a few words for you about your classmates Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke." He stood calmly infront of Sakura and she could swear he was humming something under his breathe but she nodded all the same.

_Why does he want to talk about Naruto of all people? I can understand Sasuke, I mean, it has to be true love if the Hokage is here! _"Mother, Hokage-Sama is here!" She turned back to the Hokage and waved her hand towards the dining room, "We're just having breakfast if you'd like to join us, Hokage-sama."

"No, that's quite alright Sakura, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." He gestured at one of the chairs, and sat down opposite the young newly minted genin. "Now I don't know how you will take this, Naruto-kun did not seem so pleased but I'm sure you will take it differently." He took in a deep breath and paused, as if thinking about if he should go on.

Sakura tried not to tap her foot, this was the Hokage after all but the desire to know was just banging in her mind. Deciding that the Hokage had taken enough time to collect his thoughts, she coughed lightly.

The Hokage smirked at her knowing, and Sakura bowed her head, mumbling an apology. "Ah the fine impatience of youth, I came here to tell you that you have a bloodline, I'm not sure exactly how this happened but, your father was an Uchiha." He fiddled with the hem of his robe before shaking his head. "To be exact you are the sister of one Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki-sans-Uchiha Naruto."

Sakura gapped at the leader of the village for several minutes. Her thought-process frozen as the information that she had just heard kept repeating inside her mind. _Her love interest, no, her crush was her brother?! Impossible! The Hokage had to be joking!_ She stood up abruptly and was about to run to her mother and question her only to find the woman in question smiling sadly at her from the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry dear; I thought you would have preferred not to know that…well." The older Haruno looked a tad unsure of herself. "It was before Sasuke was born, I didn't realize he was an Uchiha, and once I put the few clues he had left me together…" She trailed off and blinked rapidly to hold back the tears.

Sakura stared at the two adults and backed towards the door. "You're kidding! That can't be real! Not my Sasuke-k—ku-n!" She winced and felt like throwing up; she had wanted to kiss her brother! She ran out of the house as if hellhounds chased her.

* * *

Sasuke idly watched the two in front of him. It was the end of class, he was unfortunately with the dobe and the fangirl as teammates. What perplexed him that they had avoided him all day. It just wasn't natural, and so instead of ignoring _them_. He was being ignored by _them_. It just wasn't right! Finally after an hour of staring at the two he got a reaction…but not one he was expecting.

Naruto and Sakura climbed up the steps to stand infront of his desk, glanced at eachother wearily. Both looked slightly green around the face, as if sick, and looked at Sasuke. "We're sorry Sasuke, but…We disown you!"

The Uchiha could only stare at them with a blank expression, and actually spoke without a hint of anger or resentment to the two,"What?"


End file.
